Mr Midnight
by Rain Gunji
Summary: Hello all you broken hearted people out there in radio land I'm Duo Maxwell they call me Mr. Midnight. Can I play a song for you....


Rain: Here we go yet another song fic…

Snow: But this one is different…

Zel: It's her first country one. Also her first ONE SHOT.

Kaden: Why?

Rain: This Idea has been swimming around in my head for at least two years now so now that I have the chance I'm getting it done.

Kurama: Rain does not own anything worth money or anyone's time if you want to sue go right ahead you can have an old sock with no mate, this junky computer and a worn-out copy of Led Zeppelin's Houses of the Holly but she'll fight to the death for that.

Duo: Also She apologizes to all Gundum Wing fan girls and Kaden for breaking the heart of some one as cool as the GOD OF DEATH!

Mr. Midnight

_Rain on the roof and time on my hands_

_It sure seemed quiet out there in radio land_

_They call me at the all-night station_

_Make their special dedications_

_And I do my best to play their request_

_When it's a desperate situation_

_This was a desperate situation_

I sat in my small rolling chair in the tiny room filled with radio equipment, the smell of my coffee fills the room as I stare out the small window at the falling rain it's pitter patter hitting hard in the late night. I sigh and play another love song. It was a request from some poor boy who wanted his only world to come home… The door behind me opened slightly as footsteps broke into my mind… It was my boss and I prepared myself for a major bitching out she was the Dragon Lady it's what she was famous for.

"Duo why don't you go home and get some rest. You really do work to hard." She said with a worried tone, handing me a box of fresh pizza.

"Don't worry I'll be fine Rain…." I faked a smile, like all of my smiles for the last three years. She took up a set of head phones and a slice of pepperoni pizza, my old friend sat down without a word. The phone rang. I picked it up quickly.

"Hello you've reached The Fox radio station I'm Mr. Midnight what can I do for you?" I said in a loud happy voice hiding the ripping pain that came to me every night at this time.

"Can I dedicate a song?" Came the almost sad voice of a teenager , it sounded like he was on a cell phone out in the storm.

"That's what I'm here for. What will it be?"

"Can you play 'Living on a Prayer' by Bonjovi?"

"I sure can who is the lucky girl?" I say not really caring.

"It's for a girl out there that I knew in a past life, I don't even know if she is listening, but Tell her that I love her and I'll be there." he sounded older then, like a man from agent days so I played the song, Rain looked out the window as if searching for something in the unforgiving storm. After a few moments she walked out leaving me to my self.

I sat watching the rain fall in sheets, listening to it's hard tap dance on the roof, the song ended and I took another call. Sometimes, times like these I really hated this job… every song was a love song about her the one walked away.

_I'm Mr. Midnight alone and blue_

_The brokenhearted call me up _

_When they don't know what else to do_

_Every song is a reminder of the love that they once knew_

_I'm Mr. Midnight, can I play a song for you_

I looked out the window smiling at the sight of one of my oldest friends jumping into the arms of a young red head, they embraced tightly as the unforgiving weather both apparently drenched to the bone in their happiness and she threw her head back in joy as he twirled her in the rain, the two goofballs were actually dancing in weather like this.

'You go Rain." I thought taking another sip of my coffee, laughing at them. The song ended and I picked up the phone once again.

"_Caller on the line could you please hold on?"_

_I recognized her voice the minuet I picked up the phone_

_Should I tell her that it's me or leave it at a memory _

_Haven't been myself since the day she left _

_And I'm never gonna be_

_I'm forever gonna be_

That voice pierced through my mind like a needle, It was her. The voice in my dreams and in my head and I could still recall her perfume and her eyes that seemed so rare to sparkle like they did. How was I supposed to know she wasn't happy, it all seemed fine right up to that point?

My mind flashed to that night my world came crashing down, perhaps up till then I was living in denial thinking she'd never leave me… but she did.

-O--Flashback-

He got out of the now dead car, his long braid swaying with his walk over to the hood opening it with his palm.

"Don't worry Hun. I'll get us there in a jiffy, we'll be late but that's better then not being there at all." He smiled at his wife as the rain poured down on him. He didn't care if his cloths hung to him in the pouring water he promised her they'd go to this show downtown and come Hell or High water she was gonna see it… He had snuck out of work early last month and bought the tickets for her. He still remembered the look in her eyes when he surprised her with them and a brand new dress. She was so happy. Then he heard the car door slam. He looked at her very confused as to why she was standing out in the rain.

"Get back in the car, babe you ruin your dress." He told her gently, not noticing her saddened look. She walked to him placing a hand on his cheek scaring, he honestly did not know what was going on, or why she was acting like this. She kissed him long and hard in anguish pouring her all into that kiss. He frowned, he knew what this meant this sudden lip lock was good-bye. He grabbed her arm as she backed away.

"No.. don't leave." He tried to pull her to him.

"Duo… I can't do this anymore." with that she Ran to a passing car, it stopped.

"You in trouble little lady?" The truck-driver asked in a deep southern voice.

"Can I get a ride to the next gas station?" She asked quickly.

"Sure thing little missy. Hop in." she did and she drove out of his life leaving him. The fool in the rain, to himself. He walked to his car with tears that he could no longer fight welling up in his eyes and used his cell to dial a number he could trust.

_I'm Mr. Midnight alone and blue_

_The brokenhearted call me up_

_When they don't know what else to do_

_Every song is a reminder of the love that they once knew_

_I'm Mr. Midnight, can I play a song for you_

"Duo are you ok why are you calling so late?"

"I'm fine Quatre, I need you to come pick me up." His voice was broken and strained.

"Alright just tell me where you are and I'll come get you." the blond empath grabbed his keys and coat running out the door being very worried about his long time friend.

-O- End Flashback

I couldn't catch my breath hearing her soft tempting voice brought back all those feelings I thought I got rid of three years ago… I guess the bigger they are the harder they do fall. Her voice cut through my thoughts as the angel from hell spoke.

_Imagine my surprise my surprise when she spoke my name _

_She said, "Could you tell him that I love him_

_And I wish things could be the same."_

_Then a voice I never knew_

_Said, "Honey, who you talking to?"_

My heart skipped a beat at her words, could there be a chance things could go back to the way it was before…

"Tell him I love him and I wish things could be the same. The song I give to him is 'Miss You' by the Rolling Stones. Then I heard a deep manly voice almost whisper to her.

"Honey who you talking to?" The phone hung up and ripples were made in my coffee from an unknown fluid, almost robotically I put the song she had requested for me on the radio… She moved on she had someone new what was I to do. Nothing. Absolutely nothing… cause I will forever be… always be…

_I'm Mr. Midnight alone and blue_

_The brokenhearted call me up_

_When they don't know what else to do_

_Every song is a reminder of the love that they once knew_

_I'm Mr. Midnight, can I play a song for you_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain: There we go it's done.

Kaden: For Duo Maxwell's sake please review…

Duo: If you love me fan girls you will review if not then I get the picture…

Zel: Take care of yourselves and remember to spread the love.


End file.
